


Views in the Sunshine

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-17
Updated: 2004-02-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Set: Sometime AtS S5.For: Spikenwes Kissing Challenge.





	Views in the Sunshine

Spike woke with sun streaming into the room. Necrotempered glass was perhaps the best invention. Wesley lay on his stomach, still sleeping. His hair tousled from the night before, making him look far younger than he was. Spike couldn't resist ruffling it.

Wesley smiled, opening his eyes and cuddling up to Spike. Morning. "It's too early," he mumbled, closing his eyes again. "You're like a cat."

"Umm," Spike moaned and nibbled on Wesley's ear. "Meow," he whispered. His tongue trailed down Wesley's neck and jaw, bristling against stubble. "You always taste good in the morning."

Wesley chuckled. "I think that's your morning hard-on talking." He smiled; Spike wasn't going to let him fall back asleep. He pulled Spike on top of him. Might as well give in.

Spike moved in for a kiss. Lips touched – hot and needy. Wesley's softness. Warm human breath passed between his lips. Wesley's touch melted him.

Tongues reaching. Spike moaning into his lover's body – morning moans of awaking and desires. Blurring lines of night and day. Wesley ran his hand over Spike's back, pressing hard for assurance of reality. Everyone always wanted more.

Spike sucked on Wesley's bottom lip. Biting and tugging. Will this morning's sexcapade be vanilla or a little darker. A shiver ran down Spike's back as he remembered the first time that Wesley chained him up. That was the first time he'd seen the dark beneath Wesley's eyes. No one seemed to recall where it came from. Then there were the nightmares. Spike's lips crushed harder to break the pain – the rocks.

Wesley's face curved into a smile. Quick kisses replaced the long one, fast on his lips. Spike's hands running alongside Wesley's jaw. He paused as the alarm rang.

"Don't tell me," Spike sighed, "you have a meeting." He moved back toward Wesley and extended their kiss again.

"Trying to make me stay," Wesley murmured. Touching him with frantic need, Spike wrapped his arms around Wesley.

"What can I say?" Spike muttered between kisses. "I'm a selfish bastard."


End file.
